Raven Ride and her Flock
by Angel-Rider
Summary: T because I'm not sure how it will turn out.  So read & review please.     -Ciel
1. Ciel

I'm making a story for Maximum Ride and I need some Mutants, like ones that are part animals, like frog, leopard, or bunny.

Think original and awesome!

Leave a review in the order.

Name:

Description:

Personality:

Mutated with/powers:

Friends/Family:

Where from (The School, some other place, ext.):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Warning: Not all the Mutants will make it, so be sure to make yours as original and stand out as possible, I will take them if they have wings though, just make some diffirent. 


	2. Chapter One!

_Hullo Ciel here-Obivously, I mean it will ALWAYS be me...Unless my account gets hacked O.O' __Meeeh, please nobody hack my account, I really like it not hacked, alot. _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride._**

_BUT I DO OWN: Garrett, Raven, Subject 207, Lola, Ink, Sebastian, Ben, Virtue Elizabeth, Justin, and **Elmrada**(How does that make you feel Jayme? I said I own you :P Ha! I love you)_

I'd like to thank the following before you begin reading my story:

**Moe10** for 'Garrett'

**Kicked By A Puppy** for 'Reneji'

**SeaSaltChocolate** for 'Tori'

**My Name is NOT Jessica** for 'Ink'

**Fanglover911** for 'Lola'

And last but not least **Elmrada** for setting me up my **FanFiction** and not caring that I said I owned her :)

**Now read and review please.**

_-Ciel_

* * *

Garretts POV

"Garrett hurry up! You drive sooooooo slow!" One of the three girls in from the backseat cried.

"I'm trying not to get pulled over, thank you." Garrett replied, glancing in the rear-view mirror of the white van he and his 'friends' had stolen to escape The School.  
They were many miles from it, but that wasnt far enough. It never was. They needed to be as far away from Colorado as possible. The Intex had decided that labs all over the world were to to bring their best and worst experiments to Colorado. Where they would which were the best and were able to live, and which needed to be 'put down' or 'fixed'.  
These are the ones that needed to be 'fixed' and if that didnt work then they would've been put to 'sleep'. But they all fought. They escaped.

"Can I drive? Please?" The girl named Ink-Of all names- said from behind Garrett. She had shoulder length blonde hair with brunette streaks. Her bangs were cut at an angle falling into her hazel eyes. Her skin was mostly fair but had little dashes of freckle here and there. She looked to be around fifteen, only a year younger than Garrett.  
"No, Now please sit down Ink, I'd rather not get into a crash." Garrett said and Ink snickered.  
"What?"

"Your accent-Its funny." Ink laughed, sitting back down.  
"Please, just shut up and sit down. You've been talking the whole way up here." A girl-Lola- said from the backseat, brushing her blonde hair with its black pieces of her blue eyes with her pale fingers.  
_**CLICK!**_  
A loud clicking noise came from the backseat and Garrett nearly jumped.  
It was Subject 207-Garrett only knew her test subject name and he honestly hated that.  
He knew she was partial _(**A/N** Is that the right word?) _blind because of the milky white color covering her pale blue eyes iris'-And that clicking her tongue was her way of seeing. Kind of like echolocation.  
Her waist long black hair was matted and knotted, her pale blue eyes sightless, her skin was extremely pale and scarred from numerous tests-But so was Garretts', Inks', Lolas', and Sebastians', but Garrett didnt think any of theirs was as bad as Subject 207s.

"GARRETT! Would you focus on the road! You keep swaying!" Lola yelled suddenly.

"Just pull over-I'm driving." Sebastian stated from the passangers seat, his grey eyes staring intensly at Garrett as he continued to drive.  
After twenty extremely uncomfortable, loud, click filled minutes Garrett finally pulled over and traded seats with Sebastian.  
"Thank you," Sebastian smirked staring into Garretts all black eyes with satisfaction before he backed out of the lot smoothly and gracefully.  
"You can rest, I think-No I know, I've got this driving thing down." Sebastian said, still smirking and Garrett finally allowed himself to drift into a much needed rest.

* * *

Ravens POV

"Hey guys, I think Garretts here," I yelled, glancing out the window just as a large white van pulled into our driveway.  
My younger brother came running, with my two cousins; Virtue Elizabeth and Justin hot on his tail-Or should I say wings?

"Whose with him?" Virtue asked twirling her strawberry-blonde hair around her pale fingers, while we watched four other kids follow Garrett up the steep hill towards our house.  
"I dont know," I replied shrugging my shoulders.  
"Lets go tell them hi!" Justin said and before I could stop him he jumped out the window, landing infront of a small black haired girl, who looked to be the youngest in Garretts group.  
Suddenly Ben shoved me out the window and I snapped out my wings then then landed clumsily in front of Garrett, nearly knocking him down.

Just then Ben and Virtue landed smoothly next to me-Making me feel even more idiotic.  
"Oh my-You-" A blonde with hazel eyes gasped, "You-You're Maximum Ride! I'm Ink, oh my gosh its so awesome that I get to meet you!"

"Noo, it's Raven. I'm her daughter. My parents-I assume you've heard of them, are dead. They were shot and killed two years ago when I was thirteen," I stated plainly, "So were my Aunt and Uncles. They're all dead. Except Aunt Angel, but we dont and wont talk to her."  
"Ever." Ben added tightly.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell them." Garratt smile kindly, his razor sharp teeth glistening in the sun.  
"You can come inside." I said shaking out my tan wings and taking off. "How do we get up?" The other blonde stated just as I threw down a ladder. The Maximum Mom had decided to build our house of a cliff, so the only way you could get up was to fly or if we gave you the ladder. Or you could climb up but it'd take a couple of days, and your hands would be covered in blood and-It'd be better just not to try climbing up.

_

* * *

_

And? What do you think? If you have any more ideas for characters PLEASE include their AGE because its been extremely hard for me to guess their ages. :)

_Please review and I'll try to write more ASAP! Have a nice day_

_-Ciel_


	3. AN To Make You All Think Ciel Updated

_Sad day it is...I wrote the next couple of chapters for this and my stupid computer is saying the cannot be found. So it may be awhile untill I am able to update this. :( Extremely sorry my FanFollowers-Haha, I said FanFollowers. :) Ciel is extremely upset. (cries to self) I hate my computer. It is stupid and-_

**Raven**: If you tell it you hate it, it will refuse to work.

_O.O' Meh...COMPUTER! I LOOOVE YOU!_

_FanFictionFollowers-I did it again-Sorry if you thought this was another chapter-I thought it would be one too, but it isnt._  
_So this really sucks._

_**Raven**: Whatever_

_Shut up-Maximum Ride. (smirk)_

_Raven: IT'S RAVEN RIDE! RAVE-IN R-IDE! GET IT RIGHT STUPID!_

_Don't yell at me. I control you, (evil smile) I cant make you do whatevvvver I want you to. _

_I can make you fall in love with- _

_**Raven**: (covers Ciels mouth) Well, again, like shes really sorry, and will try to update as soon as she can. Thank you and have a nice day._

_(pulls Ravens fingers apart) I CAN MAKE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH GARRETT! OR YOUR BROTHER!_

_**Raven**: YOU'RE SICK!_

_No, actaully I feel fine, thank you though._

_**Raven**: Ciel, we have to go now. So shut up and say good-bye._

_I hate her. (frowns) Ok my FanFollowers I must say good bye (cries) So farwell my loves_

_**Raven**: Your **loves**? _

_SHUT UP! I'M SAYING GOODBYE! _

_Hugs to all. Again terribley sorry._

_-Ciel_


	4. Chapter Two!

_Ciel missed you all! And is very happy this is not an Authors Note, even though it is kind of short. *frowns* _

_**Raven**: Shut up and let them read._

_I hate you._

_**Drocell**: Ciel._

_*cries* Meeeeh! DROCELL! STAY OUT OF MY AUTHORS NOTES! _

_**Drocell**: Hmp. Ciel arent you forgetting something._

_Um..._

_**Raven**: Disclaimer. _

_Booooring. Drocell, explain._

_**Drocell**: *sighs and shakes head* Ok, Ciel does not own Maximum Ride. All characters are from those who gladly submitted them-Many thanks to you, you know who you are. _

_AND I OWN **ELMRADA**!_

_**Raven:** No. No, you dont. _

_Yes I do!_

_**Drocell**: Please read and review while Ciel and Raven fight and I try to break them apart. Again._

_-Ciel_

Tori POV

"You didnt think this through did you?" Reneji sighed, brushing her snow white hair out of her red eyes. Tori frowned, "Well I didnt think their house would be in a cliff!" "In a cave, thats a cave. Not a cliff" Reneji said with another sigh.  
"I dont c-" Tori gasped in a shock as someone wrapped there arms around her waist and looked up to see Kaii(Kye, like TwinFools name:Look him up on YouTube if you dont know him.) was flying her up.  
"Hiya Kaii," She smiled and Kaii grinned.  
"There you are," He said setting her down on the edge of the cavern. Smiling to herself, Tori began working at the window. It lifted off easier than she thought it would and she jingled the wooden frame till the lock popped open. Then she was in. Just like that, Kaii and Reneji following silently after her. Suddenly Kaii grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth with one hand and Renejis with the other as he dragged them into a small closet. He silently closed the door behind him, leaving it slightly cracked.  
"Kaii wha-" Tori began but stopped as she heard the tiniest creak off a bed. Someone was getting up. Tori stopped breathing. A small figure leaned over another figure who was laying next to her.  
Why hadnt Tori seen them? "Lola," She heard a young girl whisper, "Lola, please."  
"What?" Another girl sighed. Lola, Tori guessed.  
"Theres someone in here."  
Crap. "No there isnt. Go back to bed." "There is! I promise! Theres more than one!" The younger girl whispered, sounding near tears.  
"Look, do you want me to prove to you that theres no one here?" Lola stated and stood up. Suddenly the light was on and a small black haired girl was sitting on a bed, her knees tucked under her chin, her arms wrapped tightly around them. While a blonde-haired girl-Lola, was on all fours, looking under the bed.  
"Nothings under the bed. Not one person, not two." She sighed and stood up, walking towards the closet.  
Please dont open the door, please dont open the door. Please. Please. Please. Tori mentally urged her.  
"Nothing in the close-" The girl said swinging open the door with one swift gesture of her wrist, without even looking in. Then as she turned to close the door, she saw then and screamed. Tori and Reneji screamed with her, while Kaii and the small girl said silent.  
"Shush, we wont hurt-" Kaii began but Lola had already picked up the young girl and was gone.  
"Ow," Tori said as she fell to the carpetted ground, Reneji and Kaii falling on top of her.  
"That closet was not meant for clothes, shoes and three mutants." Tori said as Kaii helped her up.  
"Well, at least we know they cant hide bodies in there." Kaii smiled and Reneji snickered.  
Suddenly nine kids showed up and Tori freezed. "SEBASTIAN!" She screamed and ran to him. Reneji ran to him too.  
"Tori? Oh my gosh-TORI!" Sebastian hugged both, Tori and Reneji close to him.  
"Ahem." Kaii coughed and Tori blushed backing out of her Sebastians hug.  
"I see you've met?" A boy with black hair and eyes smiled kindly and Tori.  
"These girls were like my sisters before I got transferred to a different lad and met this one." Sebastian smiled at the small black-haired girl pulling her to him.  
"I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU! I TOOOOLD YOU THERE WAS SOMEONE ONE IN OUR ROOM!" The girl said breaking away from Sebatians hug and pointing to Lola.

_**To be continued when Writers Block goes away...**_

_AND! Please review! Pllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaase!_

_**Raven**: Dont beg._

_DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!_

_**Raven**: DONT YELL AT ME!_

_DROCELL! SHUT HER UP!_

_**Drocell**: Please, just review this._

_By the way: You just lost the game. I killed Sirius Black. I've destroyed your fandom. And Angel has no pants on-**Elmrada** you should get this, my love. :) Now have a great life. _

_-Ciel_

_**By the way **Elmrada**: Yaaaay for one month! :D 3**_


	5. This is goodbye

I have MAJOR writers block...So...For now this is goodbye my fellow FanFictioners. -Ciel

Raven: "YOU CANT JUST LEAVE THEM LIKE THAT! YO-YOU GET BACK HERE!" *drags Ciel back* Raven, you're only making it harder on yourself. And me. And my 'FanFictionFollows'

Raven: "OH! SO NOW YOU'RE PUTTING " " OVER FANFICTIONFOLLOWERS! BULL CRAP! YOU ARENT LEAVING! ASK FOR HELP!"

No.

Raven: "Ok, Ciel needs help because she has major writers block so if you have any ideas please PM her or comment and you will be included in the Authors Note."

You're kidding right?

Raven: "No. Now cheer up you Emo Child." *glomps Ciel and tries to make her smile*

Get. Off. Me. Now.

Raven: "Ok, we're leaving. I'm going to try to get Ciel to smile and dance to Caramelldansen! Ta-ta!" *begins to drag a fighting Ciel away*

DEMON-KITTY-CHAN! ELMRADA! HELP ME! KILL HER! SEBASTIAN! DROCELL! SUNNY! 


	6. Chapter 3!

_You may all thank the following for this chapter:_

_1)**Elmrada**-For telling me I have to update and for being there for me telling me if I didnt write more than 74 words then she wouldnt update her stories. _

_2)**i heart manga 89**-For begging me to update...And threatening me..._

_3)**My name is NOT Jessica**-For giving me the idea for this chapter._

_4) My Lord-(**Life Starts Now/Lover of Gone**) because she totally brightened my world by telling me I wasnt a horrible writer and hasnt given up on me, yet._

_I love you all ;) _

_Free glomps to all!_

_Hope you all enjoy. _

_-Ciel_

_WAIT!** WARNING**! M/M pairing... ^-^' Sorry, had to warn you all._

_And I do now own Freaking Maximum Ride! _

_

* * *

_

Sebastians POV(?)

It had been two weeks since Garret had left with Raven, Ben, Justin, Reneji, and Virtue Elizabeth to go look for everyones parents.  
Sebastian, Tori, and Kai had been left in charge. And the stress really was getting to Sebastian.  
He wasnt sure if he would see Garret or Raven, again,  
He wasnt sure if he would be able to look after everyone else alone.  
He wasnt sure if Kai knew what he was feeling towards him.

* * *

Sebastian/Toris POV(?)

After gathering his senses Sebastian walked away from the edge of the cliff. Away from that rocky, dusty edge. Away from those sharp jagged-edged rocks that lay under the water for him.

Away from...Everything...Suddenly he turned around sharply, took off running towards the edge of the cliff that had been waiting for his blood to stain the rocks, where he threw himself off.

'I must be insane.' Sebastian thought, smiling. Wind whistled through Sebastians long, thick, black hair. That same wind burned his beautiful green-grey eyes that were eager to see no more.

_'Almost there. Taking the easy way to Heaven. Man, this is gonna be great._' He thought as he fell closer and closer to the water.

He couldn't wait.

To die. He was so close, all he had to do was reach out and he could touch the water. Or at least that's what it felt like that.  
Suddenly hands grabbed him roughly around the waist, taking him by surprise.  
_'Whathe..._' Sebastian thought and reached down to see whose hands those were.

To see who was flying him back up...Back to everything that he wanted to get away from.  
"Sebastian, man, you have to be insane to pull something as crazy as this. I mean throwing yourself off the edge of a cliff seriously? I mean come on dude," Kai said setting Sebastian on the dusty ground.

"Why?" Sebastian asked plainly.  
"WHY? Because you- you threw yourself off the edge of a cl-" Kai began making wide motion with his hands.

"NOT THAT!" Sebastian yelled interrupting Kai.

"Oh...What'd you mean then?"

" I meant why'd you...Y'know-" Sebastian whispered, trailing his index finger in the dust, at a loss of words.

"Oh...That...Because I, Sebastian," Kai began, laying down next to Sebastian and running his long tan fingers in his cool wind tossed hair, while leaning towards his ear. "Because, I love you. Alot. I need you. We all do. Every single one of us."

Sebastian looked up at Kai, shocked for a moment, then he turned and kissed Kai on the lips. Timidly at first, scared Kai didn't want to kiss him, but when Kai responded and kissed him back, Sebastian wasn't so scared.

He felt at ease, relaxed for the first time in a while.

"That's funny," Sebastian whispered when him and Kai were through kissing, only stopping because they were scared someone would walk over and find them, "I've felt the same way about you. I love you too Kai."

Then they got up, as if nothing happened, and began walking back home, without looking back.

Because if they had, they might have seen a girl.

A girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes full of tears, and a small smile.

A girl named Tori, who was smiling through her tears because she had known all along that Sebastian and Kai were meant to be.

Even though she was crying because she had lost her boyfriend. He was now just a friend.  
But she had known this was going to happen, and she had to admit she was happy.  
In fact she had been waiting to see how long they would hide it and act like they had no feelings for each other.

And with that she began her long walk home.

* * *

Ravens POV

So many thoughts were going through my heads:

_What if Garret had printed out the wrong papers at The School? What if while they all were looking for parents, who they might not even find, something happened to Sebastian, Kai, Tori, Subject 207, and Ink? What if-_

"Hey Raven, you okay?" Reneji asked interrupting my thoughts.  
"Yeah, I'm doing A-Okay!" I said hoping to hide all my worries and lie behind my smile, that Reneji saw right through.  
"You're a horrible liar, you know that right?" Reneji said with a grin and laugh.  
"We're baaaack!" Ben yelled in a sing-song voice flying in through the broken window of the run down building we were staying in.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! WHAT IF SOMEONE SAW YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPP-" I began yelling but then Garrets lips were on mine and... We were kissing?

_WTH is this bozo brain doing!_  
_Do I like this? Do I like him?_  
_STOP RAVEN!_

_!_

I broke away, shoving him and jumping out of the window,hoping to get away as fast as I could-Lucky I was blessed with my mothers superspeed, theres one thing I can thank her for.

As I flew a thousand and one thoughts flew through my head. They were one thing I couldnt get away from. Here are just a few thoughts from Raven Michelle Rides brain:

1)Horomones. Get control of them. I dont want to lose my virginity!  
2)Well...Not yet and not to Garret of all people!  
3)Wow...I sound like Prude Polly. Ew...Besides, you can not lose your virginity just by kissing. You cant get pregnant...Right?  
4)What happened to us being just friends?  
5) Find a way to make everyone forget about this.

* * *

Oh, Poor Raven I feel so bad for her-I can say this because as you can see, she isnt here! Yay! ^0^

...Oh who am I kidding? I miss my partner in crime! *cries*


	7. This really is goodbye

I have decided I'm through with FanFiction. My stories have gone nowhere. I'm terribly sorry.

Love,

Ciel


	8. I might go on if

Okay-I'm going to be nice(Lord help me.) but if you give me ideas-Good ones. That have a plot, that I can make something, anything out of.

I will consider writing more of this story.

Shoot me a PM, or review.

-Ciel 3


	9. IDEA IDEA IDEA IDEA!

Okay my dears-

I have an idea.

A plan that for once is not evil(Or is it? ^^)

Okay so My Name is NOT Jessica AKA: One of my top reviews who was upset that I decided I was through with writing this sent me an idea(So you all better thank her).

Here it is:

"I was thinking about your story and how you need ideas, and this brain-like-thing that rattles around in my emo'd up head thought maybe the whole "flock" could go and try to find their parents or something like the second half of TAE. You could throw in some Erasers, a couple fight scenes, maybe some romance here and there.  
But another thing, it looks like you have almost too many characters to handle, especially if you accept the new submissions. So if you do use my idea, some of the characters could stay behind at the house and their own story would go on there. You know?  
Just a suggestion." -MNISNJ

Cool idea right? Right.

Because I love my followers I'm going to re-write this all with the help of a lucky follower. :)

So-Rewrite what I have, PM it to me(Or ask for my email/send me yours and sent it that way.) and if I like it than I will have you co-write with me. Yippie! :D

-Ciel


End file.
